


Loved You Forever

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, John Dies, M/M, Minor Character Death, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean has had a crush on Castiel since freshman year. They're just weeks away from graduating, and he finally gets the courage up to ask him out.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dean was hanging around his locker with his friends, Meg and Benny. Dean turned and saw Cas Novak walking towards them. Benny followed Dean’s head and saw him too. He yelled, “Hey, weirdo!”

 

Dean pushed Benny. “Leave him alone. He’s not hurting anyone.”

 

Benny grinned and said, “Oh sure…” and started walking towards Cas. Dean grabbed him by his shirt and said, “I said… leave him alone!”

 

Benny looked shocked. “Oh you were serious? Don’t get your panties in a bunch, shit.”

 

Dean just watched Cas walk by, oblivious to the entire thing.

 

Dean’s next class was English, and Cas was in it too. Dean sat back and one row over from Cas. He kept his eyes on him, just looking at the back of Cas’ head. He sighed, and went back to looking at his book. 

 

Cas had no idea how handsome he was, that was for sure. He dressed in nerdy sweaters that were too big for him, and in the winter he wore a trenchcoat for god’s sake. But Dean still thought he was just about the most handsome thing he’d ever seen. He had spiky dark hair that seemed to never be combed and the most startling blue eyes.

 

Dean had a crush on Cas. He had since freshman year, and now they were seniors. He’d had a reputation to maintain for the past three years, but for the life of him, he couldn’t think of any reason to keep that up. Chicks dug him, sure, and he used to kind of like that.  But now, not so much. He just liked Cas.

 

He knew that if he didn’t speak up soon, they would graduate and he’d never get the chance. He tried to suck it up and talk to the guy so many times before, but he always chickened out. 

 

Today. Today was going to be different. Today he was going to do it.

 

He hung around after school, telling Benny and Meg he had something to do. He waited until Cas came out, late as usual. He took a deep breath and walked up to him.

 

“Uh, hey Cas.”

 

Cas literally jumped. Dean didn’t mean to startle him, so he just grinned. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that.”

 

Cas looked around suspiciously. “What do you want Dean?”

 

Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I, uh… I was wondering…”

 

Cas just looked at him, tilting his head in that endearing way he had.

 

“Look, I was wondering if you’d go out with me Friday?”

 

Cas looked at him like he had grown a second head.

 

“What do you mean, would I go out with you? Is this some kind of a joke? If so I don’t appreciate it at all.”

 

Dean sighed. “No, it’s not a joke, Cas. I’m asking you out. On a date.”

 

Cas squinted at him. “But you’re straight. What do you really want?”

 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, well, not so much. I really want to take you to the movies on Friday, Cas.”

 

Cas looked confused, but took a deep breath. “You spent our freshman year tormenting me. Your friend Benny still does. Why should I believe you?”

 

Dean said, “Yeah, I did torment you, and I’m sorry about that. I quit after that. And if you notice, Benny isn’t bothering you anymore. I told him to knock it off.”

 

Cas looked thoughtful. “Yeah I did sort of notice. Okay, I’ll go with you to the movies on Friday but if you try to pull any funny stuff, I’ll kick you in the balls.”

 

Dean laughed. “I promise, just a date. Now, give me your address so I can pick you up.”

 

“Oh no,” Cas shook his head. “I’m not telling you where I live. I’ll meet you out front of the theatre. What time?”

 

Dean just sighed and said, “Seven thirty.” Cas turned and walked away.

 

Dean really couldn’t blame Cas too much. Benny especially had made his life hell for the past three years. Dean knew he should have stopped it sooner, but it was hard to admit that he had a crush on Cas. And he was sure his friends wouldn’t understand.

  
  


Friday rolled around. Dean showered and dressed carefully, and made sure he was out front of the movie theatre at ten after seven. He stood around with his hands in his pockets and just hoped Cas would show.

 

At exactly twenty-five after seven, Cas came around the corner. Dean heaved a sigh of relief and walked up to him.

 

“Hey Cas. I’m really glad you showed.”

 

Cas looked around and then at Dean. “Yeah, well, I almost didn’t.”

 

Dean just grinned and said, “Let me get the tickets and then we’ll go in.”

 

Dean bought them popcorn and sodas and they found seats. Dean chose a sci-fi film because he’d noticed that Cas tended to read science fiction. They ate the popcorn and then Cas put his hand on the seat rest between them. He seemed engrossed in the movie.

 

Dean took a deep breath and put his hand on top of Cas’. Cas never blinked, but he didn’t move his hand either. Taking that as a good sign, Dean wound his fingers around Cas’. Cas waited a moment, then he tightened his fingers around Dean’s in return. Dean was grinning like a fool.

 

When the movie was over, they stood up and walked out together. Dean was anxious to continue the evening, so he asked Cas if he wanted to get some coffee. Cas agreed and they walked to the coffee shop that was just around the corner.

 

When they had their coffee, Cas tilted his head again and looked at Dean.

 

“I just don’t get it, Winchester. I always thought at the very least you just thought I was some kind of nerd and at the worst, that you actually hated me. What changed?”

 

Dean sighed. “I never hated you, Cas. In fact, just the opposite. I’ve kind of had a crush on you for years.”

 

Cas looked like Dean had just told him he was from outer space. “You what? You… had a crush… on  _ me _ ?”

 

Dean blushed. He hated blushing. “Yeah, I did. I do. And since we’re close to graduating, I figured it was about time to act on it.”

 

Cas just looked, well, the only thing Dean could call it was amazed. Cas just shook his head and went back to drinking his coffee. 

 

After a few sips, he said quietly, “I kind of had a crush on you too.”

 

Now it was Dean’s turn to look amazed. “You’re kidding.”

 

Cas just squinted at him and said, “I assure you I’m not. It just seemed really stupid because I thought that you hated me and that you were straight.”

 

Dean laughed. He laughed until tears ran down his face. Cas just squinted at him, looking annoyed.

 

When Dean got it together again, he just said, “No, no, Cas. I’m not laughing at you at all. I’m just thinking about all the time I wasted, when we could have been dating all along.”

 

Cas smiled at that. Dean loved his smile, it lit up his whole face and made those amazing eyes sparkle. 

 

When they finished their coffee, Dean asked, “ _ Now _ , will you let me drive you home?” 

 

Cas nodded and told Dean his address. Dean was a bit horrified, because the address was in the area of town that the wealthiest families lived in. When he drove up to the place, it didn’t disappoint. 

 

“Damn, Cas… you’re family is rich?”

 

Cas sighed. “I guess. I sort of hate it.”

 

Dean just looked at him. “Hate it? Why? I would think it would be awesome.”

 

Cas laughed ruefully. “Awesome? Not really. My folks have sticks up their asses and my older brother does too. The only one I get along with is my brother Gabe.”

 

Dean just shook his head. “Sorry to hear that. Listen, will you go out with me again tomorrow? I’m thinking in the afternoon sometime.”

 

Cas turned to him and smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. Give me your phone.”

 

Dean did, and watched Cas put in his number. Then he handed it back to Dean, who called the number so Cas would have it too.

 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Dean really wanted to kiss Cas but thought better of it. 

 

“Goodnight Cas. I’ll text you about tomorrow.”

 

And then, Cas was gone.

  
  


Later, Dean laid in bed with a smile on his face. Cas actually had a crush on him while he was crushing on Cas. Then, his phone chirped that he had a text.

 

**_From Cas: I had a wonderful time tonight, Dean. Thank you._ **

 

Dean rushed to answer.

 

**_To Cas: I really did too. Thanks for giving me a chance. Sleep well._ **

 

Cas sent back a smiley face and Dean went to sleep smiling as well.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up early and in a great mood. He waited until ten to text Cas, not really knowing how early was too early. When he texted him, he told him he will pick him up at two if that was okay.

 

Cas texted right back, saying two was fine but where were they going?

 

Dean replied that was for him to know and Cas to find out. Cas texted back a frowny face and just said, “Fine.”

 

Dean was outside Cas’ house a little before two but Cas was already waiting for him. He hopped in the car and said, “ _ Now _ will you tell me where we’re going?”

 

Dean just smiled and said, “Nope.”

 

It didn’t take long to get where they were going. Cas just sat and looked out the windshield.

 

“Gooney Golf? This is where we’re going? But Dean,” he turned and squinted at him, “I don’t know how to play miniature golf.”

 

Dean just smiled at him and said, “Well, then I’ll show you how. It’s fun, give it a chance.”

 

A couple of minutes later and they stood at the first hole. Dean took his shot, which went down to the lower level, and asked Cas if he was watching how he did it.

 

Cas grabbed the putter and held it like he was going to hit someone with it. “Like this?”

 

Dean laughed and said, “No, Cas, not like that. Here, let me help you.”

 

He got behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him, moving Cas’ hands to the proper grip. Then he swung the club with him. Cas tried a swing and missed the ball completely.

 

“No, Cas, you’ve got to keep your eye on the ball. Here, let me show you again.”  He got behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him again. He guided Cas’ arms into the swing and then they hit the ball together.

 

Dean was getting a little warm, being that close to Cas and having his arms around him like that. He really liked it, though, and offered to help him again. This time, Cas needed to bend over and his ass went against Dean’s crotch. Dean realized he was getting hard and he jumped away from Cas like he was on fire..

 

Cas tilted his head and looked at him. “What’s wrong, Dean? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Dean rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “No, uh, no Cas. I think you’ve got it now.”

 

Cas just shrugged and hit the ball.

 

The rest of the game progressed nicely. Cas got the hang of it and actually gave Dean a run for his money. When they dropped their clubs into the hole at the end, Dean smiled and told Cas nice game. Cas grinned and thanked him for bringing him.

 

Back in the car, again, Dean wasn’t really ready for this to end. He asked Cas if he could buy him a burger. Cas said it wasn’t really fair for Dean to pay for everything and that he’d go on the understanding that he could pay.

 

Dean grinned and said, “It’s a deal!”

  
  


Ten minutes later they were sitting side by side in a booth at Dean’s favorite burger joint. Dean decided to forgo the onions, but other than that, got his favorite burger and fries. Cas ordered the same.

 

Dean bit in and moaned appreciatively. Cas looked at him and said, “You’ve got a little something right there…”

 

Dean licked his lip. “That get it?”

 

Cas shook his head no. He reached out with a thumb and ran it over Dean’s bottom lip, then put his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it.

 

Dean gulped. He tried to say, ‘thanks’, but it came out sort of like, “Th… th… anks?”

 

Cas smiled and went back to eating his own burger, leaving Dean just staring at him. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that Cas knew exactly what he was doing.

 

He let his leg relax and it fell against Cas’. Cas never acknowledged it at all. But then again, he didn’t move it either. So when Dean was done eating, he drank his soda and put his hand on Cas’ thigh. 

 

Cas turned to him and smiled. “I’m not getting intimate with you in any way, unless you get tested, Dean.”

 

Dean choked. When he had control of his breathing again, he said, “Wha… what? Who said anything about being intimate? And who talks like that? And, hey! I’m clean…”

 

Cas just looked amused. “First, your hand on my thigh suggests intimacy. Second, _ I _ talk that way. And last, but certainly not least, you have a bad reputation, Dean. You’ve slept with every skank that would spread her legs for you, and there’s a nasty rumor that one of them gave you chlamydia.”

 

Dean turned red. It was true, she did. It took a course of antibiotics to clear that up. He wanted to say that he’d used a condom, every time, but truthfully, he hadn’t.

 

Dean sighed and looked at his hand on Cas’ thigh. “Yeah, okay, I’ll go after school on Monday.”

 

Cas just smiled and said, “That would be satisfactory.”

 

Dean felt crushed. He really wanted to at least kiss Cas but now he felt like he needed to take a shower first. They finished their sodas and walked to the car.

 

“I guess I better take you home. So, if I get a clean bill of health, then we can  _ at least _ make out?” 

 

Cas smiled and said, “We’ll see.”.

 

When they got to Cas’ place, Cas turned to him and thanked him for the day. “Please understand, Dean, I really want to kiss you. But I’m not going to catch anything from your past misdeeds.”

 

“Yeah, I get it Cas. I’ll see you at school.”

 

Cas got out and Dean drove home.

 

Dean laid in bed and thought about what Cas had said. He guessed it just made sense, but it still hurt. He wished he’d come out years ago, he wished he’d never met Rhonda Hurley, but most of all he wished he could kiss Cas.

 

His phone said there was a message. It was from Cas.

 

**_Dean, I really did enjoy myself today. Thank you again. Hope you’re not too upset with me._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Dean replied.

 

**_I had a great time, too. Thanks for the burger. And I’m not upset with you. I’m upset at myself._ **

 

Dean’s phone rang and he hurried to answer it.

 

“Cas? Is something wrong?”

 

“No Dean, not at all. I just wanted to tell you not to be upset with yourself. It was a mistake but we all make them. Don’t be too hard on yourself, just get tested.”

 

Dean sighed. “Thanks, Cas. And I’m gonna.”

 

“Goodnight Dean.”

 

“Goodnight Cas.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked for Cas before class on Monday. When he saw him, he grinned and walked over to him.

 

“Hey Cas.”

 

Cas smiled and said hey back. He pulled Dean towards his locker and said in a quiet voice, “So, I’ll go with you after school if you want me to. You know, moral support.”

 

Dean smiled. “I’d really like that Cas. Thanks.”

 

They agreed to meet at Dean’s car after school. When Dean walked to his car, Benny ran up and joined him. 

 

“Hey ya, bro, what’s up?”

 

Dean just shrugged. “Got an appointment, Benny. Gotta go.” He left a confused-looking Benny standing there. He hurried to his car, and there was Cas, leaning against the back fender.

 

Dean walked up to him and stood in front of him, smiling. “Hey Cas. I really appreciate you coming along with me.”

 

Cas grinned at him. “Least I can do since I’m making you do this.”

 

Dean looked sheepish. “Yeah, well, it’s probably just a good idea anyway. Come on, get in and let’s get this over with.”

 

As he walked around the car to get in. Dean glanced up to see Benny watching them with an odd look on his face. ‘That’s gonna come back to bite me in the ass’ Dean thought as he got in.

 

The clinic was across town, so they chatted about classes while they drove. Graduation was looming and they both were worried about grades. 

 

When they got to the clinic, they got out and went in, Cas found two chairs together while Dean went to the front desk and registered. Then he came and sat by Cas, legs crossed and foot shaking.

 

“Nervous?” Cas looked at Dean’s foot.

 

“Kinda, I guess. I mean I know I’m clean but still…” Dean trailed off.

 

Cas reached and grabbed Dean’s hand. He squeezed it and held on. Dean looked gratefully at Cas, just feeling better than he wasn’t here alone.

 

When they called his name, Dean jumped. Cas squeezed his hand again and said, “I’ll be right here.”

 

Dean looked at him, and then turned to follow the nurse.

 

It took about half an hour, then Dean came back, looking kind of pale.

 

Cas jumped up. “How did it go? Are you okay?”

 

Dean looked at his feet. “It went okay, There was just one part that… well, was uncomfortable.”

 

Cas looked worried. “Taking blood?”

 

Dean blushed. “No, not blood. They uh, shoved a q-tip into my dick.”

 

Cas looked shocked and then smiled, and then he laughed. “Oh my god, Dean! That’s awful!”

 

Dean had a lopsided grin. “Yeah, it was, and you’re laughing.”   
  


Cas sniffed. “I’m sorry, I’m sure it was just terrible.” He giggled a little.

 

Dean lightly punched him in the arm. “Come on, let’s get out of here and get some coffee.”

 

On the way, Dean told Cas that he had come up clean on all the tests that got immediate results. The rest he’d have to wait three days for.

 

“That’s not that bad,” Cas grinned at him.

 

“It’s bad when I can’t kiss you for three more days.” Dean glanced at Cas. Cas looked sort of ashamed.  

 

“I’ll let you kiss me, Dean. I was just being mean.”

 

Dean laughed and said, “No, you were being cautious. And I don’t blame you. But if you think I’m gonna pass up an offer like that, you’re nuts.”

 

When Dean pulled to the curb of the coffee shop and cut the engine, he slid over close to Cas. He grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and pulled him close. He ghosted his lips over Cas’. Then Cas leaned in and kissed him. They pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes for a minute.

 

“Damn.” Dean was feeling hot and his palms were sweating.

 

Cas just grinned and opened the door and got out.

 

They got a booth and ordered coffee. Dean was thinking hard about the kiss. He wanted more, more kisses, more from Cas. He put a hand on Cas’ and Cas wrapped his fingers around his.

 

“I think I really like you, Cas.”

 

Cas just smiled. Their coffee arrived and they spent a little time blowing on it and sipping it.

 

Then Cas looked down and said quietly, “I like you too Dean. I really didn’t expect to, but I do.”

 

Dean beamed at him. “Yeah, I grew on you.”

 

Cas smirked, “Yep. Like a fungus.”

 

Dean just looked at him. “Gee thanks, Cas.”

 

Cas laughed merrily and patted his shoulder.

 

They finished their coffee and Cas said he needed to go home. Dean kind of did too, but he hated to take Cas home. He sighed and drove to Cas’ house. They sat outside, Cas not really wanting to go inside yet.

 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow in school?” Dean said quietly. Cas nodded. He leaned over and kissed Dean lightly. 

 

“Tomorrow.” Then he got out and walked to his front door. He turned and waved. Dean waved back and started his car up.

 

As he drove home, Dean thought about all the time he wasted not telling Cas how he felt. He really could have kicked himself. But at least he finally had and now, they were dating. 

 

When he got home, he talked a minute with his little brother and headed to his room to do his homework. He wasn’t really hungry but he knew he had to fix something for Sammy, so he headed downstairs after he finished his math.

 

“Hey Sammy, what you want for dinner?” Sam was watching TV.

 

Sam just looked at him and said, “Mac and cheese is fine, and are you dating Cas Novak?”

 

Dean turned and looked at him. “Well, yeah, but how did you know?”

 

Sam looked at him. “It’s kind of all over school. Benny said he saw you leave with Cas in your car and he told Charlie and you know how she is. She told everybody.”

 

“Fuck! That was fast. Benny just saw us together this afternoon.” Dean hated this. He knew he was gonna take shit for it.”

 

Sam just looked at Dean with an understanding look on his face. “I don’t care, you know? If you’re dating a guy, I mean. I like Cas.”

 

Dean ruffled his hair and said, “Thanks, Sammy. Now let’s have dinner.” He went to the kitchen to start water to boil.

 

After they finished dinner and Dean was back in his room he got a text from Cas.

 

**_Uh, everybody knows about us_ **

 

Dean texted him back, saying he knew.

 

**_I hope you’re not upset_ **

 

Dean texted back,  **_Nah. I mean it had to come out sooner or later. Don’t worry about it_ **

 

His phone rang. It was Cas.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry if this creates problems for you.”

 

Dean was quick to say, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with it. I just don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to hide us or anything. It’s better that it’s out.”

 

Cas said quietly, “Okay. Sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Dean said good night. He went to bed but he really didn’t sleep well at all.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean parked in the student’s lot and got out of his car. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was most likely coming. He walked towards the building and the next thing he knew, Benny was walking beside him.

 

“Hey, you big ol’ fag.” Benny smiled at him.

 

“Shut up, dickwad. You could have kept your mouth shut about Cas and I.”

 

Benny laughed. “Now, where’s the fun in that?”

 

Dean whirled on Benny and grabbed him by his shirt. “You’re nothing but a asshole bag of dicks, Benny. Nothing, and I mean nothing better happen to Cas because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”

 

Benny’s eyes got big and he pushed Dean off him. “Chill, bro. Ain’t nothin’ gonna happend to your boyfriend.”

 

Dean just growled, “It better not.” and he stomped off.

 

When he got to his locker, someone had written ‘Fag - butt fucker’ on it with a sharpie. He looked around, but no one would look at him. He slammed the locker door open, got out his books and slammed it shut again.

 

He went to his first class, and it went like usual. He really wanted to find Cas and make sure he was okay, but he sat and fidgeted through the entire class. When it was over, he set out to find Cas.

 

He found him in one of the boy’s bathrooms, looking pale. He rushed up to him. “What happened? Did someone do something to you?”

 

Cas just nodded. “Alistair pushed me up against some lockers and said, since I sucked your cock, he wanted me to suck his. A teacher broke it up.”

 

“Fuck! Goddamn it. I’m gonna kill Benny.” Dean stood with his fists balled up.

 

Cas reached out and took one of Dean’s fists in his hand and uncurled it. “It’s okay, Dean. It really is. There’s only two weeks left before graduation, and we can get through this. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

 

Dean sighed and wrapped his fingers around Cas hand. He let the other hand relax. “Yeah, you’re right. But if anyone touches you, I will kick their ass for them.”

 

Cas grinned. “My hero.” He kissed Dean lightly and then led him out of the bathroom. “You should get to class. I’ll see you at lunch, okay?”

 

Dean nodded and turned around, walking to his next class. He was still really angry, and wished he’d run into Alistair.

 

The morning passed fairly uneventfully. Dean did notice people whispering around him but that he could ignore. Lunch time arrived and he went looking for Cas. When he couldn’t find him anywhere, he found Charlie and asked her. 

 

“Oh god, you didn’t hear? He’s in the nurse’s office…”

 

Dean took off before she even had a chance to finish. He tore to the nurse’s office, ran in and there sat Cas. He had an ice bag on his mouth and a torn shirt.

 

“Cas, what happened?’ 

 

Cas looked sort of ashamed. “Uh, Alistair. He pulled me into the boy’s locker room and sort of.…”

 

Dean just saw red. “He sort of what, Cas? Tell me what he did to you.”

 

Cas looked down at his feet. “He tried to pull my pants down. I struggled and he hit me.” He moved the ice bag, revealing a swollen and split lip. “A teacher heard us and broke it up. He’s in with the principal right now.”

 

Dean was beyond mad. Cas took his hand. “Dean, stop. You don’t want to do anything to get yourself suspended this close to graduation. Just let principal Mosley handle it. Please.”

 

Dean tried to calm down, if only for Cas’ sake. “Yeah, alright. But I better not catch him outside of school. Are you okay, Cas? Really?”

 

Cas smiled and then winced at the pain in his lip. “I’m okay, Dean. I just need to go home.”

 

Dean looked at the nurse. “Can he go now?” The nurse nodded. He pulled Cas up out of the chair and said, “I’m taking you home. Come on.”

 

When they got in Dean’s car, Dean just shrugged. “I’m so sorry Cas. I’m sorry I got you into this and I’m sorry one of my supposed friends did this.…”

 

Cas cut him off. “Look, none of this is your fault. If there are homophobes in this school. They would just be tormenting some other kid. You are not to blame for them.”

 

Dean smiled a little, and leaned over and kissed Cas. “Thanks, baby. I’m relieved you aren’t mad.”

 

Cas grinned. “Dork. Let’s go to your place. I really don’t want to go home.”

 

Dean smiled and fired up the Impala.

 

The house was quiet when they got there. Sammy was in school and Dean’s father John was at work. They had at least three hours to themselves before Sammy got home. Dean went to the kitchen and got them both sodas to drink. Cas sipped his sort of gingerly, so as not to make his lip start bleeding again.

 

Dean felt just terrible, looking at Cas. He sighed. Cas looked at him and scooted over close to him. “Stop it. It’s not your fault.”

 

He pulled Cas onto his lap, with Cas straddling his thighs.

 

Dean looked into those amazing blue eyes and kissed him, being careful not to press too hard on Cas’ split lip. He began to kiss Cas’ face all over. He kissed his eyes and worked his way around to Cas’ ear, which he both kissed and nibbled on.

 

Cas was starting to breath heavily. “Oh god, Dean…”

 

Dean just worked his lips down Cas; throat. He wished he could suck a mark onto it, but he knew he better not, so he just kissed and licked. He was getting hard, and he wiggled a little to relieve the pressure. Cas groaned when he did.

 

“Cas, i’m sorry, I just couldn’t help…”

 

Cas put a finger on Dean’s lips. “Everything is fine, Dean. Don’t apologize.”

 

Dean grinned and kissed Cas softly again. He was aware that Cas was hard, too, and it was really difficult to not grind against him. He was breathing heavily. He knew he needed to stop.

 

“Uh, Cas, I think we’d better stop, I’m um, getting sort of, uh… aroused here.”

 

Cas smiled that smile that lit up Dean’s whole world. “I agree, Winchester.” And with that, he slid off of Dean’s lap and took a seat beside him.

 

“So, Cas, what are you doing after graduation? I guess your folks are expecting you to go to college.”

 

Cas smiled, “Yeah, they want me to. But I want to get a job, maybe an apartment, and hold off until I decide what I really want out of life. They’ll be pissed, but I’m eighteen and there’s nothing they can really do.”

 

Dean brightened. “Really? You’re gonna stay here?”

 

Cas laughed. “Yes, I’m staying here. So what are you doing?”

 

Dean looked sort of shy. “I’m going to be working construction. I’ve already got a job lined up with my uncle Bobby’s company.”

 

Cas grinned. “Dean, that’s great!”

 

All too soon, it was time to take Cas home. Dean hated to, he wished he could stay, but Cas felt it was time to go home and face the parents and tell them what happened.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They sat outside Cas’ house for a few, just talking. Then Cas noticed a curtain shift and his mother’s face looking at them. He said goodbye and jumped out.

 

When he got inside, his mother was waiting in the living room for him. “Castiel, I wish to speak to you.”

 

Cas sighed quietly. “Yes mother.”

 

He walked into the living room and his mother gasped when she saw his lip. “Castiel, what happened to you?”

 

Cas really sighed this time. “It’s nothing, mother. I just had a problem with another student.”

 

“You were  _ fighting _ ?” Naomi was clearly agast.

 

“No mother, I was not fighting. Another student hit me. He got in trouble for it and it’s over now.”

 

“Why would a student hit you? What were you doing?” When Naomi got something in her head, she was like a starving dog with a bone, she never let it go.

 

Cas just shrugged. “He heard something about me he didn’t like.”

 

“Castiel, give me the whole story right now.”

 

Cas sat down on a chair. “He heard I was going out with a boy. On a date. And he objected.”

 

Naomi opened her mouth, then shut it again. Cas had to hold back the urge to giggle, he thought she looked like a fish.

 

“Are you dating a boy? Castiel, tell me the truth.”

 

“Yes, mother, I am. I’m gay and always have been.”

 

Naomi just stared at him. After a few moments she simply said, “Go to your room.”

 

Cas gladly left and went to his room. He shut the door, resisting the urge to slam it. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

 

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on his door. “Yeah” He didn’t really feel much like talking to anyone, but the prospect of telling whoever it was to go away, well, that just wasn’t done in this house.

 

The door opened and his brother Gabe stuck his head in. “Can I come in, bro?”

 

Of everyone that it could be, Cas was grateful it was Gabe. “Yes, come on in.”

 

Gabe walked in and sat on the chair at his desk. “So, mother dearest is having apoplexy. What happened? And how did you get a split lip?

 

Cas sighed again. “I got the fat lip from a kid at school. He found out I’m dating a guy and took exception. He tried to pull my pants down. And I told mother I was dating a guy.”

 

Gabe just looked at him, then started to laugh. “That would do it, alright. But man, are you okay? I mean the kid didn’t.…”

 

“No Gabe, nothing else happened. He just hit me when I fought back. But mother, that’s another story. What do you think she’ll do?”

 

Gabe stopped laughing. “Hard to say. I know she’s not happy about it, but mostly she’s just worried that word will get out to all her hoity-toity society friends.”

 

“It’s just a couple of weeks until graduation. After that, I intend to get a job and move out.” Cas frowned.

 

Gabe smiled. “That is the best idea you’ve had for awhile, bro. You need to get far away from here, Cassie, and live your own life.”

 

“That’s precisely what I intend to do, Gabe. Live my own life.”

 

When Gabe left, Cas texted Dean. 

 

**_Hey. what you doing right now?_ **

 

Dean texted right back.

 

**_Nothing.  just finished dinner, what’s up?_ **

 

Cas texted him,  **_Can you come get me? I need to get out of here for awhile_ **

 

Dean texted back that he already had his keys in his hand.

 

It took about fifteen minutes for him to get there. Cas snuck out and waited at the curb. As soon as Dean drove up and stopped, Cas jumped in.

 

Dean asked what was wrong. Cas just shook his head. “My mom found out I was dating a guy. Let’s just say the news didn’t go over well.”

 

“Fuck. I’m sorry. It seems like everyone is against us.”

 

Cas smiled. “Not everyone. My brother Gabriel supports us completely.”

 

“Well at least that’s one. And Sammy is okay with us too.”

 

Cas laughed ruefully. “Annnnd there’s two.”

 

Dean drove to a park. They got out and went to a bench and sat. Dean took Cas’ hand and they sat in silence for a bit.

 

“You know what you need to do?” Dean said suddenly.

 

“Uh, what?”

 

Dean grinned at him. “You need to put in applications at places that are hiring. You could get a job for as soon as you graduate.”

 

Cas grinned back at him. “That, Winchester, is a very good idea.”

 

Dean squeezed his hand. “I’ll drive you around after school. Let’s start tomorrow.”

 

Cas kissed him, taking care of his lip. Dean pulled him into a hug. They sat there for a minute, just loving the closeness. 

 

Then Cas said, “I could get an apartment quicker too, and get out of the house that much sooner.”

 

Dean pulled back and looked Cas in the eyes. “I think we should get an apartment together.”

 

Cas’ eyes got big. “Move in together? You really want to do that?”

 

Dean looked serious. “Yeah, I really do. I’d love to live with you.”

 

Cas kissed him again. “Okay, then. It’s a deal.”

 

They sat and discussed the future for a while, then Cas said he should get back home.

 

Dean drove him and kissed him goodnight. “See you at school. Baby.”

 

Cas snuck in successfully and went to bed.

  
  


The next morning, Dean was relieved to see that the janitor had some success getting the words off his locker. He grabbed his books and headed to class. On the way, he overheard a couple of people talking about how Alistair got expelled. That was good to hear.

 

Dean’s next class was English and it was the class he shared with Cas. He walked in and looked for Cas. He was sitting in his usual seat. His lip was still swollen and looked sore. Dean went to take the seat next to him. When Kevin, who usually sat there, gave him a dirty look he just grinned and shrugged. Kevin took a different seat.

 

“Hey baby,” Dean whispered. “How are you doing?”

 

Cas smiled and just said, “Better now.”

 

When the class was over, they walked out together and stood near the wall.

 

“So, you gonna let me take you around to put in applications after school?

 

Cas grinned. “Oh yeah. I even have a list written up of places for me to try.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and gave it a squeeze. They parted until lunch.

 

Cas was a little late for lunch, and he spotted Dean sitting with Charlie. Dean appeared to be talking to Charlie very seriously. She was frowning and nodding. Cas walked over to them and sat down, hearing Dean say, “So you see, you were partly at fault.”

 

Cas looked from Dean to Charlie, who looked ready to cry. “Oh Cas! I’m so sorry. I never thought that telling anyone about you and Dean would get you hurt.”

 

Cas just shrugged. “I know you didn’t mean any harm, Charlie. It’s okay really.”

 

Dean just sighed and took a bite of his sandwich.

 

When Charlie left, Cas asked Dean what he’d said to her.

 

“I just told her that her gossiping was partly to blame for you getting hurt. And it was.”

 

Cas just let it go. In a way, Dean was right.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

After School, Cas met Dean at his car. He threw his book bag in the back seat and fished his list out of his back pocket. Then he and Dean kissed and Dean started the car. They roared away from the school.

 

“Where to first?” Dean was pleased that Cas took his suggestion. The quicker he got a job, the quicker they could find an apartment.

 

Cas directed him to a record store. There was a sign in the window saying help wanted. They went in, and Cas talked to the guy behind the counter, while Dean looked around in the classic rock section. Cas came over to him with an application in his hand. 

 

“We can go, I just need to fill this out and bring it back.”

 

Next on the list was a coffee shop. Again, Dean went in with Cas. He got a cup of coffee and sat down in a booth. Cas joined him in a bit, and sat down to fill out the application. 

 

“This is tedious.” Cas sighed. “I wish I could just hand them a resume.” He wrote on the application for awhile and then got up and took it back to the counter. The guy looked it over and took it. Cas walked back to the table and grabbed Dean’s coffee and downed it.

 

Dean laughed. “Hey! I was drinking that!” Cas stuck his tongue out at him and they left.

 

They went to three more places. Cas filled out applications at two of them, the other position was already filled. Then they went to Dean’s.

 

Dean walked in and yelled for Sam. Sam popped his head out of the kitchen. Sam smiled when he saw Cas.

 

“Hey, Cas.”

 

Cas grinned. “Hey Sam. How are you?’

 

Sam was about to answer when the microwave dinged.

 

Dean laughed. “That kid is always eating.”

 

Cas smiled at him. Sam came out of the kitchen with a bag of microwave popcorn. “You want any?”

 

Dean and Cas both said no, and headed to Dean’s room. Once inside. Dean grabbed Cas for a kiss. He pressed a little hard and Cas pulled back and said, “Ouch!”

 

Dean was very apologetic. Cas just smiled and said no harm done. They laid on Dean’s bed together, Dean with one arm behind his head and Cas had the pillow bunched up under his head.

 

“I really love the idea of us getting an apartment together, Dean. I sort of can’t wait.”

 

Dean smiled at Cas. “Yeah, I just need to get a couple of paychecks under my belt and I’m sure I can afford something.”

 

Cas just looked at the ceiling. “I’m sure I’ll have a job by then, too.”

 

They laid there, discussing how great it would be and then Cas suddenly said, “Shit! I gotta get home.”

 

Dean laughed. “Cas, that’s the first time I ever heard you swear.”

 

Cas just looked at him. “Well, you’ve obviously had an effect on me.”

 

Dean hugged him.

 

When Dean got back from taking Cas home, Sam came out of his room holding an envelope. “This came for you yesterday but I forgot about it.”

 

Dean looked at it, and it was from the clinic. He tore it open, feeling very nervous. But when he read the letter, he whooped and grabbed Sam, and swung him around.

 

Sam laughed. “Uh, good news I take it?

 

Dean was thrilled. “The best news possible Sammy!” Dean just shoved the letter into his book bag. He wanted to surprise Cas with it.

 

Then Dean got serious. “Sammy, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Sam just said, “Yeah, what?”

 

Dean said, “When I graduate, Cas and I want to get an apartment together. Do you think you’d be okay here with Dad?”

 

Sam grinned. “That’s great, Dean! And yeah, I can take care of myself.”

 

Dean felt stressed about it though. “Well, you’d have to make sure there was food around, and handle dad when he comes home drunk. I’d worry.”

 

Sam just slapped his shoulder. “Dean, I’ll be fine. If I had any problems, I’d call you. You need to get out of here and start living your own life. And if that includes Cas, then more power to you.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Thanks, Sammy. And yeah, you’d better call me if you needed anything.”

 

Dean didn’t tell Cas about his tests coming back with him clean the rest of the week. He just drove Cas to fill out job applications. When Friday rolled around, he asked Cas if he could spend the afternoon with him on Saturday. His dad had to work and Sammy had plans with friends.

 

Cas grinned and said sure. Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest, just anticipating it.

  
  


Saturday, Dean went to pick up Cas about noon. He drove them back to his house. When they got there, Dean asked Cas if he was hungry. Cas said sure so Dean made them some hamburgers and fries. Cas was moaning around bites, saying how good it was.

 

“Hey, I can cook! Lots of practice.” Dean’s cock was responding to the moans and he wanted it to calm down. He pushed on it under the table.

 

When they were done eating, Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and led him to the couch. When Cas sat down, Dean grabbed the letter out of his back pocket.

 

Cas read it and grinned up at him. “I’m really glad, Dean.  _ Really _ Really glad.” He leered at Dean, reached up and pulled Dean onto his lap. Dean was straddling Cas’ thighs. Cas cupped Dean’s face and kissed him hard. His lip was almost healed now. Dean leaned into it. Soon their kisses were hot and wet and messy.

 

Casd slid his hands under Dean’s T shirt and up his chest. Dean sucked in a breath at his touch. Cas kept kissing him as he slid his hands back down and tweaked Dean’s nipples. Dean moaned into his mouth. Dean was hard already, and Cas was well on his way.

 

Cas ground down on Dean’s dick and Dean really moaned at that.

 

“Fuck, Cas… I… “ He couldn’t form a sentence.

 

Cas jumped up and grabbed his hand, hauling him up off the couch. “Let’s go to your bedroom.”

 

Dean followed Cas up the stairs in a daze.

 

When they got there, Dean kicked the door shut, and Cas grabbed him, pushing him up against the door. He began to kiss him again, this time his tongue demanded entrance and Dean opened his mouth. When Cas slid his tongue over Dean’s, Dean’s knees got weak.

 

Cas pulled his T shirt over his head and threw it aside. He pulled his own shirt off next. Dean was both amazed and entranced by this bold Cas. He just stood there and let Cas take the lead.

 

Cas guided Dean to the bed, then sat down in front of him and undid the button to his jeans. As he was pulling down the zipper, Dean began to get really nervous. He’d never actually been with a guy before, and he was worried that he wasn’t ready for this.

 

Cas seemed to sense his tension, because he looked up at Dean and said, “Relax. We are not having sex right now, I just want to see you.”

 

Dean took a big breath to steady himself, and let Cas pull down his jeans and boxers. His hard cock sprang up and slapped his belly. Cas just sat and looked at him for a moment.

 

“Uh, Cas, this isn’t exactly fair, me naked and you with all those clothes.”

 

Cas laughed and stood up, close to Dean. “Very true. Lay down and let me take care of that.”

 

Dean laid on the bed and watched Cas undress. He took far too long for Dean’s liking, but soon enough, stood naked in front of him. His cock was big and uncut. Dean just stared at it and licked his lips.

 

Cas crawled over Dean and kissed him. Dean pulled him down by the back of his neck. His cock was aching, but he knew he wasn’t really ready to go all the way this time. When they broke, Dean pulled back.

 

“Uh, Cas… I uh… haven’t been with a guy before. I’m not sure I’m ready.”

 

Cas just grinned at him. “I told you, no sex yet. But I want to blow you. You think you can handle that?”

 

Dean just stared at him. “Uh, yeah, sure, Cas, if that’s what you want.”

 

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Cas was at his cock. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas licked across the head of Dean’s cock, pausing to stick his tongue into the slit. Dean gasped and threw his head back on the pillow. Cas sucked the head into his mouth and ran his tongue around the ridge, then sucked a little more.

 

Dean was gasping like a fish out of water. Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes shining, and ran his mouth all the way down to the base of Dean’s cock. He held there a moment, then slid his mouth back up to the head.

 

Cas used his tongue like a porn star. Dean was moaning and put his hand in Cas’ hair. He didn’t press, just grabbed a handful of it. Cas ran his mouth back down to the base, letting Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat. He went up and down a few more times, then lifted Dean’s balls and squeezed them gently.

 

Dean was losing his mind. He had blow jobs before, but only from chicks and not one of them could handle all of his cock. He loved the squeeze to his balls, and he groaned.

 

Cas kept up the tongue action until Dean could feel how close he was. He was used to girls not wanting him to cum in their mouths, so he said, “Cas. Cas, I’m really close… you might want to…”

 

Cas just looked at him and smiled around his dick. He pulled up and kept his mouth over the head. Dean began to cum, and the fact that Cas was swallowing everything he gave him made him cum all the harder. When it was done, Cas licked him clean and then pulled off. Dean pulled him up and kissed him, tasting himself on Cas’ tongue.

 

“Fuck, Cas, you do that like a pro!”

 

Cas grinned at him. “I hate to break the news to you, but I’m gay. That was not the first blow job I’ve given.”

 

Dean felt a knot of jealousy in his gut. “Cas, have you ever…. You know, gone all the way?”

 

Cas laughed. “No Dean, I haven’t. I was sort of saving myself for the right guy.”

 

Dean hated to be the girl here, but he couldn’t help himself. “Am I the right guy, Cas?”

 

Cas kissed him tenderly, and whispered, “Yes, Dean, you are the right guy.”

 

Dean felt somewhat better hearing that. He still hated the idea of Cas having anyone else’s cock in his mouth, but at least he wouldn’t be the only virgin in the room.

 

Dean was aware that Cas hadn’t gotten off yet. He reached for his lube in his bedside table and poured some in his hand. He reached down and grabbed Cas’ cock.

 

Cas’ eyes got big. “Dean, you don’t have to…”

 

“No, but I sure want to.” He began to run his hand up and down Cas’ cock and then pulled back on the foreskin. Cas moaned. Dean ran his hand up and down the shaft, squeezing a little tighter every time until he was fisting it. Cas thrust up into Dean’s fist and moaned louder.

 

Dean took a page from Cas’ playbook and lifted Cas’ balls. He rolled them gently in his hand, watching Cas’ face. His eyes rolled back in his head and he came all over himself and Dean’s hand.

 

Cas was gasping, but managed to say, “Wow. Dean.”

 

Dean just grinned and said, “I do have experience with a cock…. my own.” He grabbed his T shirt off the floor where Cas had tossed it and cleaned up Cas and then wiped his hand.

 

They lay together, arms and legs tangled. Then Cas rolled towards Dean.

 

“I understand not being ready yet, I really do. It’s okay to wait, you know.”

 

Dean just looked at him. “I’m pretty sure I’ll be ready next time, Cas. I really want to.”

 

Cas grinned and kissed him.

 

They decided to watch a movie, so they got dressed, curled up on the couch together and watched Deadpool. Dean got drowsy, and fell asleep. The next thing he knew, Cas was kissing him awake. 

 

“Time to take me home, sleepyhead.”

 

Dean grinned, embarrassed that he’d fallen asleep. “So soon?”

 

“Yeah, I gotta get back. Can you come get me tomorrow for awhlle?”

 

Dean said yeah, he could, but they couldn’t hang out here because his dad would be home.

 

“Doesn’t know about me yet, I take it?” Cas smiled.

 

“No, and he’d react worse than your mother did. I need to keep this on the downlow until we graduate.”

 

Cas just shook his head. “Parental units suck.”

 

Dean laughed and agreed wholeheartedly.

 

After he drove Cas home, he headed back home himself. Sam was there when he got back. 

 

“Hey big bro, what’s for dinner?”

 

“Fuck if I know, let’s go look.” Just then he heard his dad get home. He just prayed that his dad wasn’t already drunk.

 

“Dean! Where the fuck are you boy?”

 

Fuck. he was drunk already. Dean stuck his head out of the kitchen. “I’m here dad, just fixing some dinner.”

 

“Good. I’m hungry as hell. Hurry up.”

 

Dean sighed and went back to looking in the fridge. There was leftover chicken and some frozen peas. He could make gravy for the chicken and there was enough to feed them all. He set to work, and Sam sat at the table with him.

 

When dinner was almost ready, Dean looked into the living room, and John was passed out cold on the couch. Sighing, he went and finished the food and he and Sam ate. He snuck up the stairs as quietly as he could after Sam offered to wash the dishes.

 

Falling on his bed, He counted the days until he graduated. Just five more days and he could start the construction job with Bobby. He figured two paychecks and he’s be able to move out and into an apartment with Cas. He just hoped Cas got a job within the next week,

 

He woke up the next morning to a text alert. It was from Cas.

 

**_Hey I woke up thinking about yesterday_ **

 

Dean grinned, thinking about as well, now. He texted back.

 

**_Hell yeah, yesterday was amazing. I’ll be over about 1 to get you, okay?_ **

 

Cas texted back a thumbs up and a heart. Dean was grinning like a fool when he headed to the bathroom to piss and take a shower.

 

About twelve-thirty, Dean grabbed a couple of blankets and the lube, and threw the blankets in the back seat and shoved the lube in his jeans pocket. He had an idea about where they could spend the afternoon and wanted to be ready if anything was to develop.

 

He drove to Cas’ and Cas was waiting outside for him as usual. When Cas got in, they kissed.

 

“So, any ideas about where we could hang out today?” 

 

Dean grinned. “I know the exact place.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean drove them out of town, and after a bit, turned up a dirt road. They were chatting about music and movies, but when he made the turn, Cas asked where they were going.

 

“Just a little spot I found a couple of years ago. Just wait, you’ll love it.”

 

He drove for a bit, then turned onto an area that was just a dirt circle. He jumped out and went around to the rider’s door, opened it and pulled Cas out. He pointed, and Cas turned. He smiled at what he saw.

 

There was a meadow, with trees surrounding it and an area covered with grass and flowers. Just beyond it was a tiny lake.

 

“Wow, Dean, this is beautiful!!”

 

Dean grinned, opened up the back door and grabbed the blankets. “I know, right? Come on.”

 

He grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the grass. He threw down the blankets and sat down. Cas sat next to him and just looked around.

 

Dean pulled him close and kissed him. They fell back on the blanket and kept kissing. Cas reached up to cup Dean’s face. Dean opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue and the kisses got hotter. 

 

Cas pulled Dean’s T shirt over his head and tossed it, then did the same with his. He kissed down Dean’s throat and to his collarbone. He ran his tongue over it and Dean moaned. Then he sucked a nipple into his mouth and lightly bit it.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas…”

 

Cas just took his mouth off of it and said quietly, 

 

“I got you, Dean.”

 

Cas licked his way to the waistband of Dean’s jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. Dean lifted his hips and Cas yanked them down to his ankles. Next his shoes and socks were off and the pants and boxers went the way of his shirt. 

 

Cas sat back on his heels and took down his pants, shoes and socks. They were added to the pile of clothes that sat off to the side. Cas kissed Dean’s belly, right above his already hard cock, then moved down to lick a stripe over his balls.

 

Dean was gasping and groaning. He pulled his legs up to give Cas access to his hole.

 

Cas asked him where the lube was, and Dean groaned out about his jeans pocket. Cas fumbled around for it but came up with the bottle.

 

Cas stopped and made eye contact with Dean.

 

“Now, when you fantasized about us doing this, losing our virginity together, how did you picture it?”

 

Dean blushed. “I saw you.… fucking me.”

 

Cas grinned. “That’s good because I saw myself fucking you.”

 

Dean grinned. He watched Cas pour lube in his hand and run his fingers through it.

 

“Lucky for you, I’ve watched enough porn and read enough gay fanfics to know what to do here.” Cas grinned.

 

Dean sighed.  Cas moved over him and kissed him, and while he did, he slid one finger into Dean.

 

Dean gasped. It felt weird, but he loved it too. He tightened involuntarily on Cas’ finger.

 

“Babe, you’ve got to relax or nothing is going to happen here.”

 

Dean struggled to. He took deep breaths and gradually he was able to relax his hole. When he did, Cas slid his finger in and out. Dean groaned.

 

“Cas.… it feels so good.…”

 

Cas kissed him again, and inserted another finger. Dean sucked in a breath, feeling the burn. 

 

Cas worked to open him, scissoring his fingers. He finally added a third finger and Dean just moaned. 

 

Cas was wondering if it was enough yet, when Dean whispered, “Cas, I think I’m ready. Please.…”

 

Cas pulled his fingers out and Dean hissed at the sudden emptiness. Cas just shushed him, grabbing his cock and lining up.

 

Cas pushed the head of his cock inside Dean. Dean’s eyes got big, It hurt, it really hurt and for a moment, Dean was afraid he couldn’t take it. But then the pain gradually subsided to a burn that he could stand.

 

“O… okay, Cas. More. please…”

 

Cas slid in a bit more and paused again, to let Dean adjust. Cas was blown away by how tight Dean was, how hot inside and how good it felt. But he really didn’t want to hurt Dean or freak him out. He waited and then pushed in more. Eventually, he was in fully.

 

“God, Dean… it feels so good… fuck…”

 

Dean just grabbed his arms and said, “Move.”

 

Cas didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back halfway and pushed back in. He dropped his head and just gasped. It was so good, he never dreamed it would be this good. He moved up, bending Dean practically in half, and pushed in further.

 

Dean was moaning loudly. “Fuck… Cas… fuck it’s so good…”

 

Cas just nodded. He honestly wasn’t sure he could talk at the moment.

 

They established a rhythm, Dean meeting every thrust that Cas made. Dean clung to Cas’ arms like he was drowning and Cas was his only rescue. Cas kissed him from time to time, but they couldn’t control their breathing enough.

 

Cas told Dean to make himself cum and Dean grabbed his cock. He ran his hand up and down the shaft about five times, and shot strings of cum all over both of them. His hole clenched around cas’ cock and Cas gasped. He thrust in wildly and came himself.

 

“Fuck!” Cas yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

Dean just laid under him, trying to catch his breath. Cas pulled out and fell to Dean’s side. The both lay for a bit, panting and trying to come back from that edge.

 

“Jesus, Cas… that was…. Amazing.”

 

Cas laughed. “Uh, yeah, I’d say so.”

 

The rolled towards each other and kissed, long and sweetly.

 

“So, was it everything you imagined it would be?” Dean looked serious.

 

“No.” Cas grinned, “It was so much better than that.”

 

Dean kissed him and said, “It was for me too. I…. I love you, Cas.”

 

Cas eyes sparkled. “I know, Dean. I love you too.”

 

They laid together, lost in the glow. They kissed from time to time, and touched each other.

 

Then Dean said with a dreamy tone in his voice, “Think we can do that again?”

 

Cas said, “Oh yeah, I do think so!”

 

They had sex twice more before it was time to leave. Each time was sweeter and more intense that the time before.

 

When they were dressed and back in the car. Heading home, Dean turned his head and looked at Cas, then back to the road.

 

“Only one more week of school, then about a month and we’ll  be living together.”

 

Cas’ eyes shined.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The last week of school was busy, between tests and practice for graduation. Cas and Dean had very little time together and none of it entirely private. It was getting to both of them. 

 

But Dean had a plan. He told Cas that they needed to tell their folks that they were staying out all night on graduation night. It was kind of a tradition that the folks probably wouldn’t question. But Dean was planning to get them a motel room for the night.

 

Cas was on board with that. And at last, he got a job offer the day before graduation. It was in a coffee shop and didn’t pay all that well, but at least it was a job. He would start the monday after graduation, the same day Dean started working construction.

 

At last, graduation! They dressed in their caps and gowns and walked across the stage and got their diplomas. They met as soon after as they could get away. Cas had a bag stashed in his locker and Dean’s duffel was already in the car. They ran to the car, hopped in and roared away from the school.

 

“My god, I can’t believe we’re actually free! Free from school and free to spend the night together!” Cas was laughing.

 

Dean grinned. “Me either. It’s been too long, baby. I want to feel you inside me, and go to sleep together and then wake up and feel you inside me again.”

 

Cas cock twitched at that. “Yeah, sounds like heaven.” His voice was huskier than usual.

 

Dean drove to the motel he’d scoped out earlier in the week. He went in and got them a room. When they went inside, it was typical motel chic. Cas smiled and turned to kiss Dean.

 

The held each other, kissing for a bit. Then Cas stepped back and began to strip. Dean grinned and followed suit. When they were both naked, Cas led Dean to the bed. He sat down on the edge and pulled Dean, standing, between his spread thighs.

 

He took Dean’s cock into his mouth and Dean just moaned and grabbed Cas’ head. Cas sucked down, swirled his tongue around the base and sucked back up.

 

“Fuuuuuck, Cas….”

 

Cas smiled around Dean’s cock and repeated the motion. He kept it up until Dean could hardly stand up. Then he popped his mouth off with an obscene noise and pulled Dean down on top of him. Cas rolled them over so that he was on top.

 

Cas started kissing Dean passionately. He sucked in Dean’s bottom lip and ran his teeth over it, then shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean was hard already, of course, but Cas was rapidly getting there. 

 

Cas nipped and licked down Dean’s throat and to his nipple. He sucked on it until it was hard, then moved to the other one. Dean arched his back a little and groaned.

 

Cas licked and sucked his way down Dean, past his leaking cock and sucked in a ball. He sucked lightly on it and then sucked in the other one. Dean had fists full of bedspread, not knowing what to do with his hands.

 

Cas pushed against Dean’s thighs and Dean spread them. He lifted them up and held them with his hands. Cas licked under his balls and Dean just moaned loudly.

 

Then Cas was kissing Dean’s hole. Dean had never felt anything like that and he gapsed. Cas grinned and asked where the lube was. 

 

“Fuck. It’s in my shirt pocket.” Dean completely forgot about grabbing it.

 

Cas just sighed and got up, walking to the pile of clothes and finding it. He brought it back, popped the top and poured some in his hand. He lubed up two fingers and shoved them into Dean.

 

Dean sat up a little, gasping at the intrusion. “Fuck! Cas…”

 

Cas just grinned and began to push and pull his fingers inside of Dean. He curled them and found Dean’s prostate. When he rubbed it with his fingers, Dean yelled. 

 

“Holy… what did you do?” Dean was blushing furiously.

 

“I read about it. It’s like the mans’ G spot.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I’d say.” Dean’s eyes were big.

 

Cas went back to work, playing with Dean’s hole. Dean was thrashing his head back and forth and grabbing the bedspread.

 

“Cas… I’m so ready…”

 

Cas just smiled. “Patience, baby, I’m really enjoying myself here.”

 

Dean just groaned in frustration.

 

Cas finally [pulled his fingers out, much to Dean’s relief. Cas lubed up his cock and thrust in, about half way this time. Dean made a sound in his throat that was part relief and part gasp.

 

Cas let him relax, then shoved in all the way. He held, letting Dean adjust, then pulled out until just the head of his cock remained inside Dean, took a count of three in his head and then thrust in again. Dean grabbed him and pulled him up for a wet, sloppy kiss.

 

Cas was thrusting harder and faster than the first time. Dean loved it, telling Cas how good it was and how much he loved him. Cas responded in kind and they just got quiet, nothing but the sound of Cas’ balls hitting Dean’s ass and their labored breathing filling the room.

 

Dean could feel his balls tighten and pull up towards his body. The heat spread from them out into his gut. “Cas… I’m going… going to cum…” He shot string after string of white cum over both of them. His hole clamped down and released and then clamped down harder on Cas’ cock.

 

“Fuck, I am too!” Cas felt himself coat Dean’s insides with his cum and Dean just groaned.

 

Cas fell onto Dean, panting like he’d run a marathon. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they both gasped for breath. Finally, Cas pulled out and rolled to Dean’s side.

 

“Jesus H., Cas. That was amazing! I came… without touching my cock at all.”

 

Cas rolled towards him, kissed him and smiled. “So I noticed. Baby. We are a mess.”

 

Dean chuckled and said yeah, getting up and walking to the bathroom and coming back with a wet washrag. He’d cleaned himself off while he was in there, now he was wiping Cas off. When he was done, he just tossed the rag on the floor.

 

They made out leisurely, taking their time because for once, they had time. 

 

They dozed but woke up shortly after, not wanting to waste a second of this time together. They began to make out, much more passionately this time and soon. Cas was fucking Dean again. This time he was slower, more gentle and Dean sort of loved that too. He came untouched again, and when it was over he just hugged Cas to him, telling him over and over how much he loved him.

 

They made love three more times before they finally fell asleep. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

They woke up within minutes of each other. Sun was showing around the curtains. Dean yawned and got up, looking for his phone to find out what time it was. Cas got up and pissed. Dean followed him in and watched him.   
  
“Like what you see there, babe?”

 

Dean just grinned and said, “Just waiting on my turn.”

 

They washed up and went back to the bed. It was sticky with lube and there was dried cum on the sheets. Dean just pulled the bedspread up and pulled Cas down to lay with him.

 

“Got a couple of hours before we need to get out.”

 

Cas grinned and kissed him. Cas pulled Dean onto his shoulder and they lay like that, looking at the cracked ceiling.

 

“Well, we start out jobs on Monday. I hope we can find an apartment we can afford quickly.” Dean sighed.

 

Cas just hugged him and kissed his forehead. “We will, babe, I’m sure of it. Everything is going to be fine.”

 

After a bit, Dean’s stomach growled. Cas laughed and said, “I suspect it’s time to feed you.”

 

Dean admitted he was hungry. They drug themselves out of bed, got in their bags and dressed. They each shoved their clothes from last night in their bags, and left.

 

Dean drove to a little diner that had great breakfasts and got a booth. They ordered a huge breakfast for each of them and ate like only teenage boys could. When they finished, Dean sighed.

 

“I guess it’s time to go home.”

 

Cas looked sad and agreed. They walked to the car, holding hands. When they got in, Dean fired it up and drove to Cas’ house. They sat in the car for a little while, not wanting the time together to end. But in the end, Cas kissed Dean, got out and went inside.

 

Dean drove home. When he got there, he noticed that John’s car was not in the driveway. He walked in and yelled for Sam. Sam came down the stairs, smiling.

 

“You have a good time?”

 

Dean grinned and said yeah, he did. “Where’s dad?”

 

“Don’t have a clue. He never came home last night.”

 

“Fuck.” Dean was left to wonder if he just hooked up with some skank he met in a bar, if he was in jail or he was dead. Nothing to do but wait.

 

He went to his room. He was still feeling happy and content from the night he had with Cas and decided not to let his dad ruin it. He laid on his bed, arms behind his head, and just thought about how great it had been, and about when they lived together.

 

He fell asleep. He dreamed that Cas and him were married. He woke up with a huge smile on his face. Looking at the clock, he saw it was dinner time, so he got up to see i his dad had made it home yet.

 

He went downstairs and Sam was watching TV.

 

“Hey, Sammy, any word from dad?”

 

Sammy just shook his head. “Nope.”

 

Dean scratched the back of his neck, wondering what the fuck his dad was doing. He fixed him and Sam something to eat, but just as they were sitting down, there was a knock on the door. When Dean went and answered it, it was two cops.

 

“Is this the home of John Winchester?”

 

Dean just sighed and said yeah and I’m his son. “What’s he done now, officers?”

 

The officers looked sadly at him. “Uh, we hate to have to tell you this, but he’s deceased.”

 

Dean just stood there, trying to make sense out of what they had just said.

 

“Uh, deceased? You mean he’s.… he’s  _ dead _ ?”

 

The officers came inside, and Sam came to see what was up. Dean turned to him and said, “Sammy, dad’s dead.”

 

Sam just sat down hard on a chair. The officers looked mournful and sat on the couch. Dean stayed standing.

 

They were told that John had been driving drunk. “Twice the legal limit actually.” And he had run his car head on into a concrete barrier. He was killed instantly.

 

Dean didn’t know what to do. He felt like he should call someone but his mind wouldn’t work. The officers stood up and told him that his dad was in the county morgue. Arrangements would need to be made. Then they said how sorry they were are left.

 

Dean sat down heavily on the couch. He put his face in his hands and listened to Sammy cry.

 

“What are we gonna do, Dean? What’s going to happen to us?”

 

Dean looked at him and said very seriously, “Nothing bad is going to happen to us, Sammy. I won’t let it.”

 

Dean thought for a minute, then grabbed his phone and called Cas. The second Cas answered he just said, “Cas I need you. Now. Do you have any way to get to my house?”

 

Cas was taken aback by the desperate tone in Dean’s voice. He quickly said, “I’ll get Gabe to drive me. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

Dean just sat, feeling numb. Finally he thought of Bobby. He called Bobby and told him the news and Bobby said he was coming right over too.

 

Cas arrived first. He ran inside, took one look at Dean and Sam and said, “What happened?”

 

Dean told him and Cas grabbed him. He held him tightly to him. Dean relaxed just a little in his arms.

 

There was a knock on the door and Sam let Bobby in. They all sat down in the living room and Dean told them what happened.

 

Bobby just shook his head. “Fucking idjit. I knew he’d kill himself one day, I guess we ought to be glad he didn’t kill someone else too.”

 

Bobby took charge of the situation. He called and made arrangements for John’s body to be picked up by a mortuary. Then he asked Dean where John kept his important papers. Dean went and got a box out of the closet and handed it to Bobby.

 

While he looked through the papers, he asked Dean, “You know this house is bought and paid for, right?”

 

Dean just looked at him. “I didn’t know that.”

 

Bobby smiled at him. “Yeah, he bought it outright with your mom’s life insurance money. So at least there’s that.”

 

Dean felt a small weight lift off his shoulders. At least he and Sam still had a place to live.

 

Bobby glanced up at Cas. “And who might this be?”

 

Cas jumped up and shook Bobby’s hand. “Hello, Mr. Singer. I’m Cas Novak, I’m Dean’s.…”

 

Dean interrupted him. “He’s my boyfriend. Cas and I are dating.”

 

Bobby smiled. “Well then, glad to meet you Cas!”

 

Cas grinned at Dean and sat back down.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby went through all of John’s papers and came up with a small life insurance policy that would cover his burial, plus the necessary papers to get his veteran’s death benefits as well. He found the deed to the house. He said he’d be back tomorrow to take care of things, and left.

 

Sam went to bed. That just left Dean and Cas, sitting in the living room. Cas moved over next to Dean and put his arms around him. Dean sighed and leaned into him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I wish there was something I could do.”

 

Dean said into Cas’ shoulder, “Stay with me tonight. Please.”

 

Cas nodded. He had come with every intention of staying and he told Dean that. Dean put his head on Cas shoulder and just said, “Thanks.” They sat like that for awhile, then Cas got up and turned off lights. He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him upstairs.

 

When they got to Dean’s bedroom, Cas quietly closed the door. He stood in front of Dean and began to undress him. Dean just stood there and let him. When Dean was nude, Cas took him to the bed and Dean laid down. Cas stripped and climbed in next to him. He pulled Dean to him and Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and they went to sleep.

 

When he woke up in the morning, Cas just stayed put. Dean was wrapped around him and he didn’t want to disturb him. 

 

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Cas. “Morning, sunshine.” Cas kissed him. 

 

“I guess we better get up. I don’t know what time it is but Bobby’s gonna be here early.” Dean sighed. 

 

Dressed, they went downstairs. Sam was up and sitting on the couch. He looked so sad, it broke Cas’ heart. Cas told Dean to sit down, and then he went to the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee, and started breakfast. When the coffee was done, he took a cup to Dean, who looked at him gratefully. Cas just smiled and nodded.

 

When they were just finished eating, there was a knock on the door. Dean went and let Bobby in. They gathered in the living room. 

 

“There’s some things we need to take care of today. I’m sorry, but I need you to come along with me to the funeral home. Need to make some decisions.”

 

Dean just nodded. He turned to Sam and told him he could stay home if he wanted, but he said he wanted to go too. Cas said it was up to Dean if he came along or not.

 

“I really need you there with me, Cas.” Cas squeezed his hand.

  
  


The funeral home trip was trying and sad. They made arrangements for the funeral, the viewing and picked out a casket. Dean was told he needed to send clothes for his dad to be buried in.

 

When they got home, Sam just went to his room. Bobby said he’d get started on the insurance. Dean brought him his dad’s only suit and Bobby said he’d drop it off at the funeral home. He also told Dean that he’d give him a week before he needed to start his job. Then it was just Dean and Cas.

 

Dean just sat there. Cas sat next him, with an arm around him. 

 

“Dean, you haven’t shed a tear yet. I’m worried about you.”

 

Dean just looked at him. Finally he said, “I need to be strong for Sammy.”

 

Cas sighed. “You don’t need to hold in everything. Sam will understand. You don’t have to be strong around me either.”

 

Dean just leaned against him. He sighed deeply a couple of times. Then his eyes filled up with tears, and a single one rolled down his face. Cas wiped away tenderly.

 

“He was a shit father, you know? When my mom died, I was only four. Sammy was just six months old. He held it together for maybe a year, and then he started to drink. He just got worse every year. I had to raise Sammy all by myself. I mean, I didn’t really mind, you know, but it wasn’t my job. I fucking hated his guts.”

 

Cas just listened. He already knew some of this, but still it was a shock to hear the depths of how bad Dean had it. Cas just hugged him.

 

Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas’ hand. “I need you. I need you inside me. Please Cas….”

 

Cas smiled and stood up. They walked up the stairs to Dean’s bedroom and shut the door. Then Cas undressed Dean, just like he had last night, and Dean just stood there. Then Cas led him to the bed and Dean laid down and watched Cas strip. Cas got in the bed and straddled Dean’s hips.

 

Cas kissed him over and over, each kiss getting more passionate. He ran his hands over Dean’s body, tweaking his nipples and rubbing soothing circles on his chest.

 

Cas worked his mouth down and pushed Dean’s legs apart. Dean spread them and lifted them up.Cas grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. He worked Dean open, with Dean moaning.

 

When he was open enough, Cas slid in. “Oh fuck, Cas… it’s so good…”

 

Cas was slow and gentle with Dean. But Dean just kept saying, “Harder! Faster!”

 

Cas finally pulled out, with Dean making a bitchface. Cas just said, “Get on your hands and knees.”

 

Dean grinned and did as ordered, shoving his ass out for Cas. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips, shoved into him and began to pound into him. Dean groaned, “That’s good… so good…”

 

Cas pulled back on Dean’s hips with every thrust in. He was giving it all he had, and he admitted to himself that it felt awesome. Then Dean moaned that he was gonna cum, and it was all over. Dean shot cum on the bed and tightened on Cas’ cock and Cas came so hard he saw stars.

 

They fell onto the bed, panting and gasping for breath. Dean scooted out of the pool of cum on the sheet. “Gonna have to do a load of wash.” Cas just chuckled.

 

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and Sam called, “Dean? Can we eat something?”

 

Dean laughed and yelled back, “Sure. Wait for us in the kitchen, we’ll be right down.”

 

He looked at Cas. “Always hungry, that one.” They got up and dressed.

 

Cas pulled the sheets off the bed, balled them up and they went downstairs, Dean to find something for Sam to eat and Cas to do a load of wash. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

They did the chores together. Cas could see he wasn’t leaving anytime soon so he called Gabe and asked him to bring him several changes of clothing. Gabe said he’d be there in about an hour.

 

Sam was watching TV, and Dean and Cas sat at the kitchen table. 

 

“You know, I been thinking…” Dean looked at Cas seriously. “I own this house now. We could live here. I mean if you still want to…”

 

Cas smiled brightly. “Oh I do! This is wonderful. We can take care of Sam and live together and not pay rent. This is awesome.”

 

Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss Cas. “No reason we can’t move you in here this week.”

  
  


Gabe arrived about an hour and half later with a suitcase. Dean let him in and they sat in the living room,. Cas and Dean on the couch and Gabe sitting in a chair.

 

“So, Cassie, this is the great Dean, huh? He looks like a real catch to me.”

 

Dean blushed a little and Cas just said, “Oh yeah, he is.”

 

Gabe looked at Dean. “So, Dean bean, you better treat my bro good or you’ll have me to answer to.”

 

Dean looked serious. “I intend to, Gabe.”

 

Gabe just grinned at him, then turned back to Cas. “So, mother dearest may have actually had a heart attack when she found out I was bringing you clothes. I don’t know for sure, I left her clutching her chest.”

 

Cas laughed. “Wait until she finds out I’m moving in here this week. And frankly, for her to have a heart attack, she’d have to actually have a heart.”

 

They all laughed at that. After a bit more chatting, Gabe left. Dean’s phone rang. He answered it, listened for a few minutes, then said “Ok.” and hung up.

 

He looked at Cas. “That was the funeral home. Viewings tomorrow and the funeral is on Tuesday.”

 

Cas just nodded.

 

Cas worried that his first day of work was tomorrow. Dean just hugged him. “Hey, that is important. The viewing isn’t until seven and that gives you plenty of time. You need that job. I can make it fine while you’re gone. I’m not going to fall apart for the time it takes you to work.”

 

Cas just nodded and hugged him tighter.

 

Later, Dean opened the door to his dad’s bedroom. It was filthy as usual. There were dirty clothes everywhere, the bed was unmade and dust was everywhere. Sighing, he began to pick up clothes and put them in a laundry basket.

 

Cas came in and began to help him. They pulled the linens of the bed. Cas took the basket downstairs and put them in the wash. Then he went back and found Dean sitting on the bed.

 

“I’m thinking we’ll want to move into this room. It’s bigger and once it’s cleaned up it’ll be nicer too. I just don’t think I can sleep in this bed.”

 

Cas put an arm around him. “We’ll donate it and get a new one then.”

 

Dean smiled his appreciation that Cas understood.

 

Cas set about straightening up John’s room dusting and putting things away. Dean went downstairs to fix dinner. When Cas was done, he went down to the kitchen, walked up behind Dean and put his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean sighed and leaned back against him.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Cas.”

 

Cas kissed the back of his neck. “Oh I think I’m the lucky one here.”

 

They ate, cleaned up after and watched a movie. They cuddled up on the couch under an afghan. Sam just made faces at them, which amused Cas no end. They went to bed when the movie was over, and just held each other. 

 

The alarm was insistent and Cas groaned. Dean reached for his phone and shut it off. They laid together, kissing and cuddling, but then Cas needed to get up. He went for a shower while Dean went downstairs and fixed breakfast,

 

When it was time, Dean drove Cas to his new job. They kissed goodbye in the car, with Dean saying he'd be back at four-thirty to pick him up. 

 

Dean drove back home, but he just sat in the car for a while. He felt a strange mixture of sadness and happiness, excitement even. His dad was dead, but he and Cas were starting a life together.

 

He went inside, and started cleaning. 

 

Cas was following a guy named Garth around, learning the ropes. Garth was sort of odd but he was well-meaning. He tried not to let his mind wander to how Dean was doing. When Garth clapped him on the shoulder, he startled.

 

“Something on your mind?” Garth was grinning at him.   
  
“My boyfriend. His dad just died. The viewing is tonight.”

 

Garth looked sad. “I’m sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?”

 

Cas just smiled at him. “No, but thanks for the offer.”

  
  


Dean was there about ten minutes early and walked into the coffee shop. The first thing he saw was Garth hugging Cas. He felt a pit of jealousy start in his gut. He walked over to them.

 

“Hey, Cas. Who’s your friend?”

 

Cas grinned and hugged him. “Dean, meet Garth. Garth, this is my boyfriend, Dean.”

 

Garth grabbed him and hugged him ferociously. Dean just stood there, with his hands at his sides. But eventually, he patted Garth on the back.

 

“Sorry to hear about your old man. If there’s anything I can do, just ask.” Garth was beaming at him.

 

Dean felt his knot going away. Garth was obviously just a teddy bear. He smiled at him and said, “Thanks man.”

 

Cas was taking off his apron. He grabbed Dean’s hand, saying goodbye to Garth. Garth just grinned and waved.

 

In the car, Dean asked Cas about Garth. Cas just grinned and said, “He’s harmless, he’s just a real big hugger, and wants to help everyone.”

 

Dean laughed and said, “Yeah, I kinda got that idea.”

 

They ate and headed over for the viewing. They weren’t expecting many people to show up and they weren’t wrong. The surprise of the night was when two rough-looking women came in and cried over the body. They shook Dean and Sam’s hands and went away sniffing. Dean just looked at Cas and shrugged. It was all Cas could do not to laugh.

 

Back at home, Sam went to his bedroom and Dean and Cas went to theirs. They stripped and fell into the bed together, kissing and running their hands over each other until they were breathless.

 

“Wanna blow you, Cas.” Cas grinned, “I was just thinking the same thing, baby.”

 

They ended up laying foot to head on their sides, each with the other’s cock in their mouth. They were moaning around sucking each other off. Cas grabbed Dean’s balls and gave them a little squeeze and Dean came in his mouth. Cas swallowed every shot.

 

Dean really threw himself into making Cas cum after that, and soon enough, Cas was coming in Dean’s mouth. Dean struggled to swallow it all, but some dribbled out on his chin. When Dean flipped around again, Cas grinned at him and licked the cum off of his chin.

 

“Ummm I taste good!” 

 

Dean laughed and said, “Yes, yes you do sweetheart.”

 

The next day was the funeral. It was at ten in the morning and Garth gave Cas the morning off so he could attend. The turnout was small, everyone came from where John worked, but the two women who came to the viewing were absent. Benny showed up and hugged Dean, saying, “Sorry bro.” He shook hands with Cas, which surprised Cas to no end.

 

When it was over, they went to the gravesite and the minister said a few words. Then the casket was lowered into the ground and it was over.

 

Cas went back to the house with Dean. Several people had brought food while they were gone, the table was loaded with dishes. 

 

Dean took Cas to work after a bit, then went back home. Sam had hit the food hard and Dean just laughed.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean sat down with Sam. He was going to start work the next day and he felt that they needed to talk about rules. It was the first time Sam would be alone, unsupervised, all day during his summer vacation.

 

Dean told Sam the rules: no having a lot of friends over, no girls or boys allowed in his bedroom, if he was going to leave the house, he would need to text Dean and tell him where he was going and when he’d be back.”

 

“And dinner is at five-thirty every day. I expect you to be here.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m not a baby, Dean.”

 

Dean laughed and said, “And that’s the problem, bitch.”

 

Sam just smiled and said, “Jerk.”

 

Dean left to pick up Cas. When he got there, he strolled inside. Cas was working behind the counter. He smiled when he saw Dean and held up ten fingers, and Dean nodded.

 

When Cas was off, they walked to the car hand in hand and then kissed when they got in. Dean asked how his day had gone and Cas said, “Fine. I’m getting the hang of it.”

 

When they got home, Cas helped Dean reheat some of the food they’d gotten and the three of them sat down to eat. Dean told Cas about the new rules while Sam rolled his eyes.

  
  


They got into a routine. Dean had to go to work first, so Cas and he got up early. Cas fixed him breakfast while he got ready. Then Cas went to work, after establishing that Sam had something for lunch. He took the bus.

 

Dean got home first, and he usually threw in a load of wash or did some cleaning until it was time to pick up Cas. Then they fixed dinner together and all ate as a family. 

 

Things were going well, Then one day, Cas got off early. He texted Dean and then took the bus home. He let himself in, and stopped. He heard the distinct sound of people, having sex in the living room. He walked in and there was Sam. on his back on the couch, and a young woman was riding his cock.

 

“Sam!” The girl startled and jumped off Sam’s cock. Cas saw that Sam wasn’t wearing a condom.

 

Sam sat up and pulled his jeans over his hard cock. The girl was scrambling for her pants.

 

Cas just looked at her and said, “What is your name, young lady?”

 

The girl looked down and said, “Jo. Jo Harvelle.”

 

Cas said in an even tone, “Well, Jo, time for you to leave.”

 

Cas sat down and watched Sam pull his jeans on. Then he said, “You know I’m going to have to tell Dean about this.” Sam got a huge bitchface. 

 

“How long has this been going on, Sam?” 

 

Sam just said, “A couple of weeks.”

 

Cas sighed. “And did you use a condom ever?”

 

Sam looked angry. “No, I have no way to get them.”

 

Cas sighed again. “You could have just asked. I’d buy them for you. It’s better than getting an STD or ruining your life by becoming a father at fourteen.”

 

Sam looked shocked. “You would? Really?”

 

Cas said, “Well, Dean would have to agree, but yeah, I’d do that.”

 

Sam went to his room. Cas thought about texting Dean but decided to wait until he got home.

 

Dean rolled in at three-thirty. He smiled when he saw Cas, but then got a look of concern when he saw Cas’ expression.

 

“We need to talk, Dean.”

 

Dean said to wait until he’d changed his clothes, but he hurried to do so. He was really worried about what Cas was going to tell him.

 

Dean came back downstairs and sat with Cas on the couch. “Okay, Cas, shoot.”

 

Cas told him what he’d walked in on. Dean got furious, but Cas just put a hand on his shoulder and said to take a deep breath. Dean did, but he was still mad.

 

“What the fuck was he thinking?” Dean got up and walked in a circle.

 

Cas smiled. “He wasn’t, Dean. Or he was thinking with his little brain and not his big one. And let’s be honest. You were fucking gilrs when you were his age.”

 

Dean had to admit it was true. And that he hadn’t always used a condom. God, he hated Ronda Hurley to this day. He sighed deeply and sat back down.

 

“Okay, Cas, how do we handle this?” Dean admitted defeat in his mind.

 

“I suggest we have a talk with him, outlining the dangers of not using a condom. Every time. And then just hope for the best. I’m not sure we can keep him from having sex, Dean.”

 

“Fine. I agree. I’m gonna go get a box of condoms for him right now. Can you start dinner?”

 

Cas smiled and kissed him. “Of course, Dean.”

 

Dean came back a while later with a bag. He threw it on the coffee table and went to help Cas finish dinner. When it was done, he called Sammy to come eat.

 

Sam came down the stairs warily. He sat at the table, looking from Cas to Dean.

 

“Yes, I told him, Sam. We’ll discuss it after we eat.” 

 

They sat down together after dinner. Dean told Sam about all the diseases you could get from unprotected sex. Sam was most put off by herpes and genital warts, which amused Cas. Dean gave Sam a box of condoms and made him promise to let one of them know when he was getting low.

 

“Now, this doesn’t mean I approve, I want to make that clear.” Dean glared at Sam. “But Cas pointed out that I can’t stop you. Just for fucks sake, be safe about it.”

 

Sam promised he would do as they asked. He winked at Cas and went to his room.

 

“Man, this parenting stuff is hard.” Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck.

 

“You’re doing fine, Dean. Better than either of our parents ever did.”

 

Dean laughed, “That’s for sure. Dad never even gave me the sex talk or told me to use condoms. God, I’m glad we don’t have to.”

 

Cas agreed with that. “All my mother said to me was, ‘don’t’.”

 

They laughed and headed to bed.

 


	14. Chapter 14

A year passed. Sam was doing great in school. Cas had advanced to manager of the coffee shop. Dean was foreman of his own construction crew. They had the kitchen renovated and all new appliances put in. Life was good.

 

Sam was going to be a junior in high school and was already thinking about college. He wanted to go to Stanford and become a lawyer. Dean and Cas couldn’t have been prouder, but they were stressing about the money it would cost.

 

Sam and Jo hadn’t lasted, but he was dating a really nice girl named Ruby that Dean and Cas both liked. She came to dinner at least once a week.

 

Dean was thinking about asking Cas to marry him. He really wanted to get married, and he just didn’t know  _ how _ to ask Cas. Did he need to go all out, the romantic dinner and getting down on one knee, or should it be more informal? He stewed about it for months.

 

Dean asked Sam for advice. Sam grinned. “He loves you completely, dude. Just ask him, anyway you do it he’ll say yes.”

 

Dean didn’t find that helpful but it was encouraging. 

 

Finally, Dean had the rings bought and was ready. He told Cas they were going on a road trip and loaded some things in the car. Cas got in, completely confused but willing to go with it.

 

Dean drove to the same meadow where they had given each other their virginity. Cas was touched when he saw where they were. Dean got out blankets, a CD player and a picnic basket.

 

“What’s all this, Dean?”

 

Dean just smiled and asked Cas to sit. He hit the CD player and it played ‘At Last’ by 

Etta James. He got out two bottles of beer and sandwiches. Then he took Cas’ hand.

 

“Cas. I love you. I think I’ve loved you from the first time I saw you, freshman year. It took me four years to get up the courage to ask you out, but my life depended on me doing that. I have no idea who or what I’d be right now, without you in my life.”

 

Cas eyes shone with tears.

 

“Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

 

Cas’ mouth fell open. His tears were running down his face. “Yes, Yes! I’ll marry you! Oh Dean…”

 

They kissed. When they broke apart, Dean got out the ring and put it on Cas’ finger.

 

“I love you so much, Dean, words fail me.”

 

“I love you too, angel.”

 

The wedding was small, they honeymooned in New York. 

 

Sam got a full ride to Stanford. When he graduated, he married Ruby, and made them Grandparents within two years. 

 

They were together for over 50 years and died within days of each other. All in all, it was the perfect life.

 


End file.
